Daddy Cloudkicker, Chapter ten
Chapter ten of Daddy Cloudkicker. Story Rebecca Molly Ernie and Ramón have caught Kit Cloudkicker robbing a Khan-industries facility for the air-pirates and couldn't believe it. "Whoa" Ramon gasped, "no way" Ernie muttered, "Kit why have you-" Rebecca began but Kit silenced her with a non-lethal grenade, sending her flying back to the other kid's feet, "yo!" Ernie screamed, "what is your deal?" Molly demanded, Kit however could not answer, not with Don Karnage breathing down his neck, in this case through a walkie-talkie strapped to his belt, "not a word boy, they're not your friends anymore" Don's voice warned through, the foursome attempt to attack him, but Kit aimed the laser-gun and blasted the bridge in-between, forcing them to stop, "what are you doing?" Ernie calls but got no answer, they could still see Kit behind the smoke but a moment later he disappears, "oh Kit" Rebecca whispered sadly. Kit returns to the Iron Vulture with the prize. "Excellent Kit, I'm pleased, you are already proving to be the perfect protégé again" Karnage echoed, "this deal can't last forever" Kit insulted, "it can, and it will" Don objected, stepping into the light, fallowed by Hacksaw and Ratchet rolling giant-metal spheres, "your family still has no idea that we have taken some DNA-samples of them, and these here are our new weapons the gas-bombs: you see we have designed them to harm only those they have sampled with poison-gas, and they have no idea either, unless of course you disobey me, and I decide to destroy your, former friends, with a push of the button" Karnage explained as Hacksaw and Ratchet took the bombs away while showing Kit a remote-control, "sooner or later, you'll let your guard down, I will get that controller, and the instant they're out of danger, you will pay" Kit vowed, "that is sounding like a threat young-man, quite a good threat actually" Karnage commented taking the gun from Kit, "betrayal, destruction, revenge, we really do think alike" he adds, Kit though got offended at the last part and tries to attack Karnage, who promptly restrains him by pulling Kit's arm too far back and twisting his wrist, "I monitored your vital-signs during the heist; elevated heart-rate, adrenaline, endorphins, you will not admit it but at some level, you enjoyed stealing like before, it was a thrill wasn't it?" Don reminisced finally letting Kit go who massaged his arm, "you are going to keep stealing this time boy, and you shall regain that thrill" Karnage promised while working on the gun, "and sooner or later, you will see things my way permanently" Don says again having finished forging the gun into an arm-strapped weapon, "and who knows, I might even be a father to you, since...well you know" he finished strapping the laser-gun on Kit's right-wrist, Kit examines it before looking at Don, "Baloo will always be my father" Kit declared. At Higher-for-Hire, Baloo Rey the remaining Jungle-Aces Wildcat and Riven had returned and couldn't believe what they were hearing, but couldn't deny it either: Kit Clouckicker had stolen a gadget from Khan-industries for the air-pirates. Shere Khan was also present, a little angry about his loss, but when he heard that Kit stole it he suspected something was off and had come to Higher-for-Hire for answers. "Okay the way I see it" Wildcat deduced, "there are only two logical explanations: one Kit's been replaced by an evil-robot-double, two he's another innocent victim of zombie-mind-control" he theorized showing a goofy comic-book, though nobody believe him, "as logical as that sounds, from what you said Ms. Cunningham, Karnage bribed Kit to rejoin by threatening...what was your name again?" Shere recalls asking Ramon, "Ramon Grizzle sir" Ramon reintroduces, "right, by threatening young Grizzle's life, correct?" Shere continued, "that's exactly what happened" Riven confirms, "and I'd recognize those muscles anywhere, that was the real Kit Cloudkicker: our Kit Cloudkicker" Ernie laments, "lies!" Ramon objected strongly, "that was not Kit Cloudkicker we were just seeing things, Kit is our friend and like you said Molly, he pretended to betray you last time, so I'm sure he's pretending again, nothing could ever make him betray us on purpose, nothing" he added, "but this time Karnage made sure he did" Baloo points out, "three words: disgruntled radioactive clone" Wildcat suddenly offers, Felix promptly yanks him up and Rey surprises all by spin-kicking him away, "no matter what the reason, no matter how much we wish it wasn't true, Kit's a criminal again, and just like any other criminal-" Rey began, "-he has to be brought down" Baloo finished regrettably, Ramon couldn't stand the thought of putting Kit in jail, but the sadness was interrupted by the phone, "yes?" Rebecca answers depressed, "oh it's for you Mr. Khan" she informs handing the phone over to the tycoon-tiger, "yes?" Khan replies, "I see...we'll be right there" he finished and hangs up, "he struck again, now in another of my facilities in the eastern-district, come I my need you for this" he informs and leaves with everyone else fallowing. At this facility in Cape-Suzette's eastern district, Kit was assigned to steal some cloaking-technology Ratchet could install on the Iron Vulture and their planes. With an explosive Hacksaw had lent the teenage-bear blows up the door to the vault where the tech was stored. Kit surveys around and fines what he's looking for, but just before he could touch them a familiar voice rang out "you're not walking outa here Kit-boy", Kit turned and sees his entire family and friends armed to the teeth with weaponry designed to capture and subdue: nets, bolas, snares, tranquilizers and so on, Khan had lent it all to them and instructed his security-personnel to let them handle this one, "not without a fight" Baloo promised. Abandoning his target Kit charged with a battle-cry and they mimic him, however Kit simply evades them and flees into a vent. Kit emerges on the roof of the building and retreats. "Not so fast boy, you have yet to achieve your objective" Karnage criticized, "the tech was too heavily guarded, I'll have to steal it another-" Kit explains, "no!" Karnage objected making Kit stop, "go back, unless you want me to destroy them, go back, and fight" he added threateningly, "Kit!" Riven called drawing Kit's attention and he sees they fallowed him, "look I don't know what's going on, but we don't wanna fight we just wanna talk" Riven says diplomatically, but this only got Kit to deliver a kick to the plesiosaur, sending him flying, "guess there's nothing to talk about" Baloo laments and regrettably moves in to subdue Kit by force, Kit evades each of Baloo's moves athletically and flips up to the billboard, then when Baloo catches up Kit jumps, takes a loose out and snares Baloo's left-arm, then swings through a hole in the billboard pulling Baloo along, who's wide-load prevented him from fitting through fully, with one opponent down Kit moves on to the next: Molly, "please" she begged but Kit simply runs past her and tackles Rey, who focuses on simply deflecting his attacks, at the same time Bert twirls a bolas in the hopes to catch Kit, using his free hand to lock-on, but Kit was moving too much and eventually Bert gives up and switches to his fists, Kit narrowly avoids him while all Bert hit was one of Rey's blocks, meanwhile Sam and Oscar help Baloo down from his predicament and Felix rams Kit, sending him rolling to the edge and stops there, Felix runs over hoping he didn't hurt Kit too much, "dude are you okay?-" he asks concerned but got more than he bargained for as Kit swats him into Bert, "fight to win boy, use the laser-gun" Karnage encouraged through the walkie-talkie, however Rebecca takes a shot with a net gun and successfully catches Kit in a net, but he flings a pair of grenades that unleash bright-light (also courtesy of Hacksaw), "can't see" she cries, "no" Ramon screams while Kit attacks Ernie, "come on man don't make do this, I don't wanna do this" the hyena pleads wielding a tranquilizer, but Kit swings him off his feet, causing him to misfire on the ground while Kit launches himself onto the billboard, with everyone down but not out, he takes off, only to be stopped by Ramon with a net-gun, "stop" he orders, "do, not, move" he warns, "I thought I told you to use, that, gun, attack! now!" Karnage demanded, Kit reluctantly complies and points the charged-up laser-gun at Ramon, who steadily points the net-gun at Kit, they stood, weapons pointing, but neither willing to make the first move, Ramon's determined look suddenly softened, "Kit, you'll always be my new father, I cannot live in a world where we must fight, if you are truly a pirate again then go ahead, do what you must" he declared and lowers the net-gun in surrender, much to Kit's shock, who also withdraws, "Ramon no I-" he began but this act only earned him a screech from his walkie-talkie: a clear indication that Karnage was mad, "Cloudkicker! I gave you an order, if you will not attack, my pirates and I will" Don berates and clicks the remote for the gas-bombs, which were dropped from a thousand feet up from the Iron Vulture who was watching from the clouds over Cape-Suzette. The bombs crash into just about everything but mostly surrounded the facility Kit was at, the second the good-guys start inhaling the smoke all but Kit started feeling its effects, Kit picks up an asphyxiating Ramon in horror, "Ramon" Kit cries, the rest weren't doing any better, "stop! please stop!" Kit begged to Karnage, "attack Kit, it is the only way to save them, attack with everything you've got" Don advised, Kit hopelessly accepts as he lays Ramon down, "Kit" Ramon wheezed helplessly, "I'm sorry" Kit apologized and fires the laser-gun at him. Up in the Iron Vulture Karnage was watching with his telescope, "that is my boy" he praises. Ramón wakes up to find himself still alive on the billboard. Looking over himself, he found a burn-mark on the left-side of his hoodie: evidence that Kit had shot him with the proto-laser-gun, but not in a way that would be fatal. Quickly he gets up and climbs down to the others who have also recovered. "Okay, weirdness, what are-?" Sam began but was interrupted by an attacking Kit, who dives down unleashing another laser-blast. Immediately he flings Sam into Rebecca and repels Felix while Molly tries to catch him in a snare but misses, Kit acrobatically jumps over her, bounces off the billboard and when landing on his feet he points the gun at her, causing her to stop cold, however Kit intentionally misses her and aims at Riven who deflected a beam with his swords, Kit then aims for Rey who athletically dodges each of his attacks, then pounces on Kit, the bear though manages to wrestle her away but in doing so, Oscar comes and wretches the gun off, undaunted Kit yanks him away and avoids Baloo, then all pause in a stand-off, cornered at the edge of the roof Kit then unleashes some of Hacksaw's grenades on them, igniting explosions all around, "everybody move" Riven shouts and all do just that, Riven himself escaped being squashed by the toppling billboard behind him by being in trajectory of a hole in it, everyone look around for Kit but couldn't find any trace of him, "he's gone" Rebecca deduced, "everybody okay?" Baloo asks, "uh I know where Kit picked up that laser, but where did he learn to make it raining-smoke-bombs?" Wildcat wondered picking up one of the bombs, "I do not think this was Kit" Ramon says looking thoughtful, "perhaps it is Don Karnage who made these happen" he added. They may have gotten Khan's laser-gun back, but the game was far from over. At another pirate-hideout in some secluded location, Karnage was watching Kit's mission through some proto-TVs. Occasionally he rewinds them to look them over. "Thrilling" he comments, quite impressed with Kit's progress, "my protégé is progressing faster than I could have hoped, all he needed was a little, motivation" he suspected, but at that moment Kit grabs him and says "motivate this" and delivers a punch. Stay tuned for Daddy Cloudkicker, Chapter eleven Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction